


Maybe we are tiny

by widowshulk



Series: Age of Ultron Countdown [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widowshulk/pseuds/widowshulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being kicked out of his lab, Bruce finds himself at a loose end, so Natasha takes him on a road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe we are tiny

**Author's Note:**

> As part of a countdown leading up to Age of Ultron, I wrote 18 short fics, from prompts, over 18 days.
> 
> Day Two. Based on the prompt "Counting stars + Things you said under the stars and in the grass"

Bruce was just leaving Stark Tower, or what was left of it, as Natasha walked up.

"Heading out?" she asked.

"Tony's kicking me out. He's blowing stuff up and I just get in the way," he answered, taking his glasses off and tucking them into his pocket.

"Damn, I needed to grab some things. Never mind. What're you up to now, doc?"

"Hadn't thought about it. I, uh..." His hands fidgeted as he answered.

"Road trip. Come with me," she said, putting her arm through his.

"Where to?"

"It's a surprise."

Natasha drove for a few hours, and they chatted about their work, their friends, their lives. Anything and everything. They both felt relaxed around each other, like they didn't have to worry about saying something the other person would be scared off by. They'd both seen so much, and most of it was together. They'd almost died together and if that doesn't create some kind of a bond, nothing will.

"No new women in your life? You're kind of a catch," Natasha teased him.

"Yeah, talking about my anger management issues on a first date. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"You don't have to tell them right away."

"Lie by omission?"

"Like you've never lied before."

"It's complicated. Not dating seems easier."

"Must be lonely though. Living in a tower with Pepperony," Natasha said, rolling her eyes at the nickname.

"It's actually nice, seeing people happy."

"We're here," Natasha said, stopping the car in a meadow, in the middle of nowhere.

"And where is here?" Bruce asked, looking around and seeing nothing but open space.

"This is a favourite spot of mine, and don't go telling people about it." She nudged him. "I like to come here to get away from the world. The noise, the people, the missions. Everything stops out here."

"It's amazing," Bruce replied, taking it all in.

"I figured you could use a break," she said, walking to the back of the car.

"I bought some food. Picnic by sunset. This is more romantic than I'd planned." She laughed.

Their 'picnic' was a few sandwiches and a couple of bags of pretzels, plus a beer each. It was simple and understated. Perfect for them. 

As it started to get dark, Bruce found himself staring at the sky. With actual stars. He'd been living in New York with Tony for a while now that he was so used to seeing less than a handful of them. It was breathtaking. He laid down to be able to fully take it all in and he felt Natasha do the same. Her hand landed on his and their fingers wound themselves together. 

"Isn't it just phenomenally beautiful?" Bruce whispered.

"It really makes you think. About your place in the world. In the universe."

"Makes you realise how insignificant and tiny we are. Maybe Thor's right, maybe we are tiny."

Bruce felt Natasha shiver and wiggled himself closer to her, to keep her warm.

"It's so infinite up there," she said, nudging herself closer to him.

"At one time, I could have named all the constellations, but my mind's so full of other things, I don't think I could. I wish I could count them all, to know how many are out there."

"More than we'll ever know."

They laid there for hours, basking in the glory of the night sky, not needing to talk because sometimes words just aren't enough.


End file.
